legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Act 4
LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Act 4 After everything wrong that has happened in the end with the fall of Heaven and the death of many heroes our heroes group now have to solemnly deal with the all of what happened. Will they avenge their fallen comrades? Protoman, Katara and The Alpha Team With the death of their allies, They head off to their next island where is a burning island of fire and molten lava and heat. Its hot temperatures put the heroes at odds with Sinister and his Sinisters of Evil with the assistance of Sam Loomis Bender, Slade and The B Team Bender, being very pissed at the Children of BlackGarurumon, swears a revenge most satisfying so he and Discord set up a scheme to get payback and with the two former enemies and being in a battle of wits during The Multi-Universal War of Destiny working together. What will the two and their friends come up with? Death the Kid meanwhile is plotting to save the physical bodies of his partners with Makoto who has romantic feeling for Kid as does he. Discord gives them the location and has Connor Major Krahue join the two of them in their sexual tension with each other. Stardash comes along too, but she has her own agenda. Isabella also has something going on as she with May investigates the angel situation and knows right away that the angels was him as she did overhear the reverend's intentions with them. Learning that one of her friend's ally is an angel this gives some idea to what's going on. This time they are in a haunted isle with graveyards, creepy castles, lightning, and all that crap. Dr. Strange and The Multi-Universal Resistance Dr.Strange meanwhile is going to the opposite area of The Alpha Team which is a Ice Cold Island and is joined by Daisy and Sage. Strange and crew head to the island to find Sinister's lair. BlackGarurumon and Jesse meanwhile have their own plans going on Post-collection Once all 3 teams, Dr. Strange, Bender and their allies join into where Sinister is and they also take precautions to deal with the other two teams in case Spoiler Alert The End of Act 4 is going to have a major spoiler that plays into The Legend of Maka Albarn as it reveals who is behind putting a clock on Maka's life through her heart. Discussing the end of Act 3 Now I know the last of Act 3 was high controversial what with the heroes dying including MLP Characters and Jesse expelling all angels from heaven. With the first one, I gave fair warning I was going to do this and I wanted to have MLP Characters that were main characters die , I also said a lot of characters were going to die. Note, this act will also have a lot of death (This time on the villain side) As with Jesse, I usually like to up the ante when it comes to terrible things happening. Having the angels kicked out of heaven by a magic spell and taking down heaven to me seemed like a great way just to show how the serious the story really is. Also with Jesse being the one behind it, it was a way to have the vampire leader be on equal standing with the other two main villains since he could be seen as the least threatening due to some aspects. Act 3 was to show he could be up there with the most capable, threatening and successful of villains and the whole act build up to this as everything he needed was part of his plan to do this. Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Act 4 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe